Rose Colored Glasses I
by MirrorKisses
Summary: Let's get to this,gerr,Marco has a stalker.he's crazy,12 is the number of times he pulls the trigger,how fitting...reveiw.Oh,I didn't say who the person was so...read it!


**Rose colored glasses:I had to redo this once again,thanx to many crappy errors,and lack of concentration.Oh,the joy.The title has nothing to do with the story what so ever,I just like saying rose colored glasses so sorry if your stairing at the screen going "Why did she call it rose colored glasses?".Ugh-bangs head- I'm working on Black Nail Polish too,so the next chappy will be up by monday!BTW,I made up those two phrases in italics just up off the top of my head so don't laugh,I'm a good poet,I just didn't put any real thought into it.**

* * *

_Tell me a story of love and life_

_and the trials caught in between _

_tell me a story of lust and death _

_what's different is how it seems _

_tell me a story I asked of you to which _

_your reply just came_

_you try and live the game of life,but hence it's just a game_

**12**

_The night was dark _

_the skywas dark _

_when the clock finally struck 12 _

_and darkness falled upon the land _

_when the clock finally struck 12_

_tick tock tick tock_

_it's time to run _

_the clock finally struck 12..._

There are tweleve petals on a rose when Marco opens his locker on december 12th.Each day for the next 12 days another rose automatically appears with the same fragrance on it,the scent of 12 lillies.There are twleve cards stuck in Marco's locker on the twelth of febuary when he opens his locker.Each one has 12 pictures of him doing something random in the hallways.It was 12:12 in the afternoon when Marco learned he had a stalker.

The next morning Marco consulted with his boyfriend Dylan for avice,he didn't want to blow this out of porportions but he was really starting to get worried.

"Don't worry" Dylan said softly,trying to calm the obviously shaken teen. "Nothing will happen"

"But- but what if they try and kill me or something?"Marco asked fearfully and was shocked by the fact that Dylan wasn't taking this seariously."What if I get hurt?"

"They'd have to kill me before I'd let them get to you"Dylan said sweetly,pulling his boyfriend into a soft but lulling kiss."Just relax and tomrrow I'll take you out for dinner after school, I have to tell you something"

On febuary 13 at midnight Marco's phone rang.Sighing heavily he rolled over and picked it up."Hello?"His hollow voice rang out into the phone.

There were 12 shallow breaths on the other line before the person hung up.This continued at the same time for the next 12; as well as Marco's now uneven sleep pattern.Marco tried over and over again using speed dial and caller ID and re-dial to track the number but it was residential,somewhere in his neighborhood but,they were being blocked.Who ever this person was they were gifted with the ability to control technowledgy.

On febuary 14,the day of love Marco recieved 12 copies of a picture of him sleeping in the bed from the night before,on the back of each picture a kiss placed on the back in blue lipstick.a total of 12 kisses in all.At 10:12 am Marco made his way to class to see everybody looking at him strangely.Seeing Spinner in the corner Marco automatically navigated his way over to him with fear in his eyes."Spin,what's going on?"

"Marco...didn't you hear?"Spinner asked.

"Hear what...?"Marco trailed off as Spinner lowered his eyes to the floor.

Marco laughed nervously,"Come on Spin,your freeking me out,what happened?Did someone get hurt or something?I mean,who...it's not like it was someone important or anything right?"

Spinner remained silent

"R-right...it- its not li- like it was somebody tha- that I love...right Spinner? Nobody I care for got hurt?" Marco continued."Please tell me no one got hurt..."

"Dylan got shot" Spinner whispered,catching the other boy as he fell into his arms,the shock finally getting to him.Marco grunted sadly,"Wha...who....why?"

"We don't know...shhh....it's- he's dea...d"The d came out in a hoarse whisper as Spinner held with all his might from letting Marco rocket off from his lap.

"No...no no no no no no...oh God..."Marco whispered softly over and over again,rocking back and forth repeaditly.And then it hit him.

"They'd have to kill me before I'd let them get to you"

Marco knew who shot him,and that only made him cry harder,this wasn't just some obsession anymore.This was life and death.

Febuary 15 at 12:00 in the afternoon Marco fell asleep in the class room after being forced to go to class by his dad since his mother had passed away 12 years ago.Marco yelled every curse word at his dad atleast 12 times before slamming his door shut and grabbing any and everything he needed,he wasn't comming back that night.

At 12:01 he heard a deep voice ask to see Marco in the hallway.He was ushered outside and asked to step into a car to have a talk with the person.

At 12:05 Marco gasped as the person pulled him into the car and speed off,with the door still hanging open.The car was dark so he could only make out the figure of his suposed kidnapper.He felt a small white cloth being placed over his mouth as his eye lids fell heavy and sleep consumed his weak mind.

At 12:30 Marco woke up tied to a chair with the lights on,but his eyes were blurry,as if someone had put peroxide in them,he could see a thing."Why are you doing this to me?"He cried out softly,"Why did you kill him?"

"Simple,he said I'd have to kill him to get to you,so I did.You see Marco,I love you and we belong together.I- I loved you ever since I met you and you never noticed me.You never cared.We talked all the time,I loved it when you smiled...your smile was so beautiful"The person said lightly,tracing a finger over Marco's cheek.He flintched away only to get backhanded.

"But- but that's all gonna change now,yeah,you and me are going to get out of here.Yo- you would like that wouldn't you?"The person asked uneasily.

Marco remained silent.

"I said answer me damnit!" The person yelled,lashing out again.

"No"Marco spat blindly, "Now let me go you sick son of a bitch"

"I remember that time when you and Dylan went on your first date,God,you were so nervous.I was rooting for you,you know that?I even did a little happy dance when you held his hand in the movies,that was cute"They continued,walking around in a circle,black shades covering his eyes.He blinked 12 times,more like a nervous twitch.

How _fitting,_12 times.

12 times was the number of times that Marco screamed for help before he gave up

12 times was the number of times the person told Marco to shut up

"I don't want you to hate me Marco- I love you and I can prove we're ment to be.See,I'll even let you go...I don't want to hurt you"The person studdered slightly,moving over and undoing the restraints on his arm."See,easy"

Marco took a blind punch at the stranager and wasn't surprised when he missed.Instead he was met by a pair of lips being pressed up against his temple and a smooth cooing sound comming from the person."Shh..."They whispered.

"Get off of me!"Marco cried out,trying to break free from the hold but it was too much,they were too strong.How could a woman be that strong.Unless...that wasn't a woman.His vision began comming back as he noticed soemthing shining in the corner,a gun to be exact.He didn't want to drop down to such drastic levels but by the looks of this it wasn't going to end.In a last move of defence Marco kicked his leg out from under the stranger and hit the chair leg which fell into the lamp post.While the lamp post fell backwards,threatening to give both people a concussion the other person moved over,allowing Marco to make a dash for the gun.

Spinning around he could finally get a clear veiw of the person he was stairing at.He almost dropped the gun when he reconised who he was but he held his gaurd."Don't make me do this" Marco cried out.

"Do what?" He asked as he stepped towards Marco slowly, "You wouldn't hurt me.I love you"

"Stop moving or I swear I'll shoot"

"It was so easy to kill Dylan you know...I just told him you were hurt and he just came running"

"STOP IT!"

"And you know the funny part,he called out "Marco I love you,baby,please be fine" before we even got to the body.And all I had to do was pistol whip him and he just fell...a pool of bloood slowly forming..."

"SHUT UP!"

"But no,that wasn't enough,so to make him suffer,I shot him right in his chest so that way he could die slow...nice and slow...besides,you didn't need him.YOU HAVE ME!"

"I-"

"You what Marco?Now put the gun down...you would want something happening to Ellie now would you?Or perhaps you papa...mmm...he was your first love wasn't he?That's why your so pissed...-"

Marco didn't hear the rest as he pulled the trigger.Not once,not twice.12 times.

How _fitting_,12 times.

Marco stood shaken for a second,he had killed somebody.He had KILLED SOMEBODY.What did he have to live for now?Not Dylan,that's for sure.He looked at the gun,still in his hand and smiled sadly.It looked so beautiful,so pail and fragile.How would he go out of the world?A shot in the head?The eye,the chest?

And then it hit Marco,the heart.Wasn't that were most of the damange was done anyway?And within those last 12 seconds of life he thought about him and Dy;an's last 12 seconds kiss,it was sweet and yet tasted so bittered now.Tasted of death.

12 was the number of timeshe wished he could start over.

* * *

**Okay,that ending sucked Major granny ass.Like granny ass that came out of the retirement hom,please,flame me or something,sheesh!I disapoint myself.Actually,12 was pratically the nuber of times I had to reedit this peice of crap.Crap.crappy crap crap!Ugh,please reveiw,and do't mind me,the braces make me bitchy,long story and the fact that I can't EVEN DO THE FRICKEN' SPELL CHECK! Pisses me off even more,longer story.I better go before I spell more words wrong,cause I think I'm just straight out ranting now.**


End file.
